ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Sanraku
Gives players the items needed to fight a series of forced pop NMs called Zeni Notorious Monsters. Pop items can be purchased with Zeni, or credits which are earned by bringing Sanraku Soul Plates. The number of ZNMs which can be fought is small at first, but more ZNM options may be unlocked by bringing Sanraku certain ZNM drops. Earning Zeni Trade Sanraku Soul Plates to receive Zeni. *Can only trade a maximum of 10 Soul Plates to him per Vana'diel day. *You will be awarded larger amounts of Zeni by submitting Soul Plates of the monsters Sanraku is currently interested in the most (it triples the zeni reward if interested in that kind of monster) *Ryo, Sanraku's assistant will tell you which monsters are his current preference. **Sanraku has two subjects of interest that change often: **Sanraku's Subject of Interest are Regular monster families and types found naturally around the world. **Sanraku's Recommended Fauna are NMs that appear in either Salvage, Assault, ISNMs or Nyzul Isle and only Soul Plates from such NMs will earn extra Zeni. ***Those monsters tend to give 55-80 zeni each. *** It has been speculated that "the time taken to change selections appears to be every 3 game days for Regular monsters and 24 game days for Recommended." However, this is not true. The change of gameday has nothing to do with when his subject of interest changes, and it's entirely based upon the quota of how much has been turned into him. It has now been observed several times that he has changed his subject of interest in mid-gameday, and it's possible for him to change interest in as little as one day, or as many as twenty days(Possibly more), depending on the quota turned in. --Ryujistorm ***It is speculated that Sanraku has a quota that can be reached from all players on the server. Once he receives this number of plates, he loses interest. *** "It is also speculated that he will lose interest if the quota is not reached within 3 game days." However, This rumor been proven to be False. When players do not meet his quota, he will continue to ask for them for a very long time. It was recently observed by many people on the Alexander server that he continued to require Fire Elementals for over 16 game days, since no one was turning them in. --Ryujistorm *The formula which determines the Zeni received is not known, but there are many theories. **Having claim on the mob you take pictures of increases Zeni reward significantly. **If another party has claim on the mob, you will only receive 1-5 Zeni for the pictures you take even in the best possible situation. **Lowering the mob's HP before taking pictures increases Zeni reward. **The higher the mob's level increases the cap amount of Zeni rewarded. *The text Sanraku gives depends on the Zeni reward he will give you. **1-(at least 28) : Hmmm... Surely you can do better than this, my friend. But I will accept it nevertheless. **??-65 : A fine piece of photography ! You have my thanks ! **66-(at least 99) : Magnificient ! Truly a triumph in photography ! Buying ZNM Items Sanraku charges an erratic amount of Zeni for information on "Rare Fauna." *If you select this option, you may choose from a list of Zeni Notorious Monsters (ZNMs) *If you agree to pay the necessary amount of Zeni, Sanraku will tell you where to pop the ZNM, and give you the appropriate "pop item." *At first, you will only be able to choose from "Tier I" ZNMs. *By defeating these ZNMs and bringing their "Trophies" back to Sanraku, you will receive a key item and unlock additional ZNMs. *It is unknown at this time what factors determine the amount of Zeni Sanraku demands. *Its not specific but SE did say the amount of Zeni needed for each event depends on supply and demand. *The amount of Zeni needed for a pop item appears to rise by 100 for each item Sanraku hands out. *When you purchase a pop item from tier 2 or above the required seals are removed from your inventory as well as the zeni. Accessing Islets Sanraku charges 500 Zeni for information on how to get to the Islets. These islets appear to work like the God's islands in sky. There is a ??? in the center that is used to spawn one of the ZNMs, and once the ZNM is spawned no one else can enter the Islet.